superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Jenkins (fanmade character)
Agent Jenkins is an agent for the mysterious Cyberworks research group who has managed to survive and thrive in the employ of the agency, despite the best efforts of all involved. HISTORY Born and raised in Jersey, Kevin Jenkins grew up poor without even the benefit of a elderly ninja for a neighbour. Barely passing through high school, his career ambitions seemed to be limited to “burger flipper”. Married and divorced twice in quick succession, he ended up buried in debts and running out of options. After a short (and embarrassing) career as an adult film star failed to help out, he was desperate for any opportunity. Fortunately, one presented itself; the mysterious agency known as Cyberworks was looking for fresh bodies to act as flunkies for their operations, and Kevin was more then happy to sign on the dotted line. Not knowing (or caring) about the agency’s high turnover rate, he was instead lured by the big paycheck and the prospect of wielding high tech weapons.Barely scraping through the training, he caught the eyes of his superiors for his acute lack of ability. Categorising him as “most expendable”, they handed him an experimental blaster that was on the verge of cancellation due to explosive feedback issues, and sent him on an operation to recapture a dangerous failed experiment. Expecting him to die (and save them in the monthly expenditures), they were shocked when he came back somewhat bruised but largely alive. Figuring that he got lucky, he was assigned to different operations and given various other experimental weapons for “testing purposes”. In each case, he managed to come back alive, albeit often injured, when his superiors had been happy to write him off. Giving in, they realised that he was not going to die, especially after coming back from attempts to capture both Paynestryke and Rogue Soldier, both of whom had left a trail of dead agents in their wake. As a consequence, he was moved from “actively trying to get rid of” to “special purposes”, which amounted to more negligence then active malignance on the part of Cyberworks’ leaders. Reassigned, his unit were the last on the chain to receive anything, making sure that they would always have only the gear that was rejected by everyone else. The sole exception was Jenkins himself, who could always be guaranteed access to the latest prototype weapon – mainly to see if it would blow up in his face. POWERS/ABILITIES Jenkins has no inherent powers or abilities beyond his Cyberworks combat training. Instead, he does have access to the full arsenal of Cyberworks’ advanced weapons systems and body armour, as well as other tactical operations systems. While only a marginally competent combatant normally, Jenkis is trained in the use of numerous advanced weapons which results in him posing a threat to all but the most powerful of superhumans. Unfortunately, as with many other Cyberworks products, many of these weapons tend to be less then fully reliable. On numerous occasions, Jenkis has had an experimental prototype fail to work or, even worse, blow up in his face. However, in either case, he seems to have an amazing ability to survive what comes next to the point where some have wondered if he may not actually be a mutant with some insane healing factor. PERSONALITY In spite of his somewhat troubled past, Agent Jenkins remains surprisingly enthusiastic about his work and his life in general. He seems to always be the first to volunteer for any field duty, no matter how dangerous or stupid it may seem. He’s never one to shrink from duty, instead being more then happy to throw himself into the line of fire. Even when he isn’t volunteering for suicidal operations, he will gladly put his hand up to help test the latest Cyberworks weapon system, no matter how dangerous or unreliable it may seem. All up, Jenkins is a bit of a goon and more then a bit of a twit. Despite this, he also has a certain likeability to him; his fellow agents can’t help but get along with him and generally find him to be agreeable; however, a part of this may come from the fact that if he volunteers, they won’t be picked for the same task. APPEARANCE Jenkins’ features are usually hidden behind the mask of his Cyberworks body armour. This is a good thing, as his body is adorned with numerous scars from his years in the service of Cyberworks and various other misadventures, topped off with a broken nose and several missing teeth, plus at least one embarrassing tattoo. Category:Characters Category:Fan-fiction Category:Fan-made Category:Neutral